


Bonus Round

by AyashiTetsuko132



Series: AyashiTetsuko132's Muggle AU Series -- Tom Riddle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: How he became her favourite client.Set in the same Alternate Universe as "Tricked."





	Bonus Round

**Author's Note:**

> Bellatrix Lestrange showed up only once in Tricked, but I feel like developing her story further. This happened about a year before Tom meets Ginny. 
> 
> Songs that complement this story well:
> 
> Smashing Pumpkins - Ava Adore  
> Lana Del Rey - Million Dollar Man
> 
> Enjoy.

By the time I saw him sitting on that chair in the hotel lobby, I thought I know his type already.

The typical right-hand man. Young, full of potential. Hardworking, efficient, and equally ambitious, with his true intention lurking behind his loyal and reliable front. Available 24/7 to do whatever his politician boss is asking --from note-taking to finding the right woman to fuck with tonight.

When I said hello to him, he extended his hand in the most business-like manner. “Miss Lestrange?”

I held onto his hand a little longer than necessary. Because he was cute.

As we walked across the lobby, I reveled in the way all eyes were fixed on me. Mm-hm. I put on my favourite dress as a promotional tool for the new client; you know, like how movies have trailers. It was black with long sleeve and long flowing skirt. Now, before you roll your eyes, you should know that the dress’ neckline plunged all the way to my navel. And the skirt had slits that went all the way to my hips. Wink.

A middle-aged lady with glasses and tight bun gasped at the sight of me. I sent a kiss-bye to her husband next to her, who was checking out my breast when his wife was busy cursing me. You are more than welcome to visit my shop, good sir.

Anyway, back to the cute assistant.

We were completely silent as the lift took us up to the fifth floor. I silently checked out his figure, trying to imagine how he looked like underneath that business suit. Huff. Such a fine breed. Dark hair that complemented fair skin. Eyes that engaged. Perfect height. I hope the size does not disappoint. Please keep my number, boy, so you can call me when you are rich and powerful …?

As we got to the fifth floor, he opened the door to a very nice suite. Hm. Oh, nice. Haven’t been to this hotel for a while. They definitely had an upgrade.

I walked towards the sofa in the middle of the room and sat there, taking care to make sure that the slits of my dress were widely opened --so that the handsome assistant could get a glimpse of what rich, powerful men get to enjoy. You know, to motivate him or something. Every young ambitious man needed that little extra push.

“So … Where is the boss?” If he was still in a meeting or something, I will need to smoke.

He was standing in front of a table, turning off his smartphone and taking off his watch. “The boss, you said?”

“Yes. The boss. The one you arranged this night for.”

He laughed gently before he turned and walked towards my direction. With his eyes remain fixed to mine. Once the distance was closed, he took off his jacket and threw them to the sofa.

He stood towering above me as he began tracing my lips with his long, white fingers. I licked them a bit, taking care to make sure that our eye contact was never broken.

These fingers then lifted my chin --not without a force.

My eyes widened as I have forgotten how to breath.

“I am the boss, Miss Lestrange.”

It was supposed to be my job to get him fired up for this night. But I was so taken aback, he took over my job instead.

Trying hard to hold myself from drooling, I stood up. Enjoying the sight of his lip from this distance. Tracing the line of his dark green tie with my fingers, untying them gently. Letting out a genuine sigh. Hungrily grabbing his trousers while he took off his vest.

Soon his hands were on my waist, travelling slowly to get a feel of my curves while his kisses explored my neck. His voice trailed off into a whisper as he neared my ear.

“So how should we begin … _Bella_?”

 

-

 

Two hours passed and this girl had a fun day at work, you all. Yeah!

We began with something vanilla yet (!) passionate, maybe more like a way to understand each other(‘s body) better. Then he asked to play with knife and handcuff --which gets more exciting when your opponent is this good-looking. Seriously, I did not have to fake being turned on, unlike when I am dealing with flabby old men in photosynthesis. His size and technique also did not disappoint. So much win for me in one night.

I went to the toilet to pee and wash my face, and came back in the hotel’s fluffy white bathrobe. Was just about to tell him that I will be leaving soon, when I was forced to gasp instead.

Hottie was lying on his stomach on the bed with a pillow propelling his chin and the blanket covering the lower half of his body. In front of him was an open book. And he was reading it carefully, slowly. And seriously.

He even had a pen in his hand.

“You know … Most of my clients. They would smoke after a fuck.”

He took a glimpse of me leaning on the wall with my arms folded.

“And I am not most people,” he replied, returning to the page he was reading. Before he got to continue, I climbed back to the bed to peek from behind his shoulders. Just to confirm that my eyes were not fooling me.

Yup. _The Munk Debates_ . Whatever it means. I muttered in disgust before checking out the pages that he had read. Judging at the scribbles that he made on the margin, he had _actually_ read this book.

“And that was very rude of you for checking out my book when I am reading it.” His position remained unchanging.

“Wow. You’re a smart one, aren’t you.”

“Smart is relative. But I make a point of reading at least one book per week. This is how I get to do it now.” He turned towards me. “It used to be one book per day.”

And he was proud of this. What a nerd.

I stopped playing around with his book and stared at him instead. He nonchalantly proceeded with his readings.

So not only that Hottie was my most good-looking client, he was also officially the weirdest. And trust me, girl, I had my share of weird. From a guy who was into wearing granny pants to another who screamed “MOM!” when he came. They were the kind of weird that made me feel like staying as far away as possible from them. But his kind of weird …

Instead of putting me off, he drew me closer into him instead. To the point where I would joyfully spread my legs in front of him --for free. But the number one rule of this job is to never fall in love with a client. So I got to tweak it a bit.

I started off by standing up on the bed before kicking him down to the floor.

Book, pen, and pillow were all over the place; the blanket entangled his legs badly. Of course he was not going to be happy. “The bloody hell ...!?”

I hummed lightly as I reached out towards the bedside table, where Hottie had placed a little envelope. Noticing that he was about to get up, I immediately sat on top of him while opening the envelope in hand.

He screamed. “Did you do this to your clients!?”

“Just the weird one,” I said, counting the bills inside and whistled gladly. “Wow. You gave extra! You sure are generous.”

“Would you get off? Now I know how it feels to have a cow sitting on me.”

“Awww. Honey. You’re stronger than that! I know.” I had to end that with a wink. But it was time for me to talk a little business. “So … I have an offer for you. Since you have been a very good guy. I’m giving you a bonus round!”

He looked like you were going to throw me away, but he definitely listened.

“So I’m going to accompany you here tonight, all … Night … Long. We can talk. We can make out. And if we end up fucking again, I will give you a 60 per cent discount, which I don’t usually do! How about that?”

He stared blankly at this crazy woman sitting on top of his belly, pinning him down on the floor. Offering him discounts for sex with eyes blinking rapidly.

But his curiosity was triggered and he ended up smiling at me. “Interesting. Do you accept credit cards?”

 

-

 

The next hour saw the two of us sitting on bed in those fluffy white hotel bathrobes, accompanied by a box of pizza between us. I literally jumped on bed when Hottie said he felt like ordering one. He also got us a bottle of red, and we toasted. For success. Health. Happiness. And more orgasms.

His book was pretty much forgotten as he became more interested in asking me questions. Why this job? I said because I was bad at math, so could not be an accountant. He nodded knowingly before asking me if I like this job. I laughed. “I get to fuck and be rich while most people only get to get fucked. They’re not even rich. So yeah. I like my job.” Now it was his turn to laugh.

He continued to ask questions such as, how does a typical day look like for me? I said there is no typical day. This morning I had a lovely, shy housewife contacting me for an hour workshop on how to do … Jobs. You know. Hand, blow. People actually come to us for advice in this matter, and we are always glad to help. For a price, of course.

It was my turn to ask questions and I started with the burning one: His love life. Surely I couldn’t possibly be his first? I didn’t think I can handle any more surprise that night. But luckily for my heart, he said there was once a girlfriend. Their bed life was okay; they gave away their virginity to each other, which was sweet. But with her, there were certain boundaries that he could not pass. 

I could sort of imagine this kind of situation. It was the reason why I have been busy. 

One night stands, he had only ever did it once. With a foreign woman he could only identify as “Nagini.” But it turned out to be best laid he had ever had; it even led him to think that girlfriends were much too stable and pure for his needs. 

This was the very reason why he searched for me. I hope that means he would came back to shop again.

Once the pizza was done, I leaned on him and asked if he had any fantasies that I can help fulfill. He smiled and whispered about his interest in blood, and asked if I were game to try anything like that (‘cause his sweet ex-girlfriend would not). I bit my lips excitedly and promised to let him know on my next monthly cycle. 

Looking equally excited, he kissed me softly on the cheek. “This is what I like about you.”

“What do you like about me!?” I love being praised.

He adjusted his position to face me. His dark eyes stared intently at me as he played around with my hair. “You are a queen.”

_What?_

“Yeah, a queen. Beautiful and proud. Thriving in danger and darkness. Anyone would be a fool for thinking they can trample on you.” He nodded. “You are what I imagined Lilith to be, before her fall from Heaven.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “You’re different like that.”

I covered my mouth as I felt crystals forming in my eyes. For I have been in this profession for years and no one had ever said such thing to me. Heck. I did not even think I have ever heard of this outside of work.

I moved closer to him and caressed his face with both of my hands. “Thank you. Thank you for saying this.”

He smiled gently. “But you kind of taste like the seat of a cab down there, so …” he shrugged.

My hands stopped. Offended, I cancelled my impending tears and rolled my eyes instead. “It’s a rented good, what do you expect?”

He bursted out laughing and tapped the bed madly as I waved my hands impatiently, moving back into my original place.

Men. Just when you thought you got it going on ...

But just as I was about to lay down and gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the night, he caught my hand.

With traces of laughter, he kissed my wrist repeatedly and moved closer to my direction. “Bella! Don’t make me fall in love with you.”

I smirked as he hungrily tasted my neck. No, honey. I won’t. But I have bills to pay and diamonds to purchase.

“I am going to demand that 40 per cent,” I replied as we began the second part of our little game.


End file.
